Behind Blue Eyes
by Daisy-023
Summary: Carmela always knew that she was somehow different from her friends at the Social Welfare Agency, but when a mysterious letter arrives for her on her eleventh birthday the young cyborg discovers the shocking truth about her past and is flung head long into a world of crazy friendship, hair-raising adventure and mortal danger.


**Prologue**

**Downtown Modena, Italy / August 4, 2007**

Carmela lay flat on a rooftop with a suppressed Beretta 501 sniper rifle gripped firmly in her hands. She wore a charcoal grey hooded rain jacket that merged perfectly with the shadows cast by the vent next to her, her near-invisibility was aided by the fact that it was a rainy day, low visibility meaning her target wouldn't see her and the sun wouldn't mess with her scope.

Her target was a tall, thin man in a sky blue suit, who was conversing with a rather heavyset man in a tan coloured coat. Both were under the shelter of the striped awning outside a cafe about 300 metres downrange. The girl took note of the cigar the tan-coated man was smoking and her mouth contorted into a sneer of disgust; she considered smoking a deplorable habit. She settled her breathing before adjusting the zoom to its maximum 6x magnification and drawing a bead on the target's head, just above his left ear.

Taking a slow, soft breath, she placed her finger on the trigger...

**/**

Gabriele Francesco was a greedy, overweight and morally bankrupt fool, this made him an easy to manipulate puppet in the eyes of Joseph Martino, a shrewd, competent businessman who was a major financial backer of the Padania Republic Faction. Of course, Martino was smart enough to know the danger of meeting with Francesco personally, as either the Italian government or, god forbid, Francesco himself, could take the opportunity to have him assassinated, and so he had sent one of his agents as a decoy, the man having been given plastic surgery, hair dye and coloured contact lenses to resemble him and wearing a copy of his trademark suit. No one would spot the switch... or so he thought. It happened when his stand-in discretely pressed his earpiece...

**/**

Carmela spotted the earpiece and realised the man she had targeted was nothing but a well thought out stand-in for the real target. A close examination via her scope revealed the barely noticeable signs of plastic surgery used to change the man's appearance; definitely a decoy.

She swore silently and took her eye from the scope.

Her headset clicked and her handler's voice sounded in her ear. _"What's going on, Carmela, why didn't you take the shot?"_

"Michael, we've been had; the guy's a decoy."

_"You're sure about that, Carmela?"_

"I am, he's had plastic surgery to alter his face and he's got a wire on him, obviously so that our man can relay orders to him."

_"Carmela, listen closely,"_ Michael told her. _"I want you to take that guy out, decoy or no. We can't have Martino knowing we're aware of the switch."_

"I understand." She carefully retargeted the decoy and breathed out before gently squeezing the trigger...

**/**

Francesco blinked and spat out his cigar in shock as Martino jerked in place before slumping across the table with a neat hole in his left temple, the businessman's blood turning the snow white linen tablecloth a bright crimson.

_Shit! I gotta scram!_

He jumped up from his seat, breaking his coffee cup against the edge of the table in his haste, cursing loudly as the hot liquid splashed over his hands. Trying his best to block out the slight burning sensation he took off running through the lukewarm rain.

**/**

"Michael, I have a shot on Francesco." Carmela said. "Should I take him out while I can?"

_"He's the wildcard here, the last thing we need is him spilling his guts to Padania, I'll take care of him."_

"Understood, I'll stow my gear and meet you in the hotel lobby in ten minutes."

_"Good... and by the way, nice shot, little sister."_

Carmela smiled before replying, "I've got plenty more where that came from, big brother."

**/**

**A/N: And that's the prologue. Don't be shy to give me suggestions.**

**Review, follow, favourite, and _for the love of God_ don't flame me!**


End file.
